


Giorni da Dimenticare

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: #SaveNoct2k18 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Prompto poteva vantare una lunga collezione digiorni da dimenticare, momenti durante i quali nulla sembrava andare per il verso giusto, arrivando talvolta anche a chiedersi il senso della sua esistenza in quel mondo. Tuttavia, nessuno di quei giorni sembrava poter anche solo avvicinarsi a quello che era accaduto in quelle ultime quarantotto ore.





	Giorni da Dimenticare

**Author's Note:**

> \- Cow-t 8. Tema libero per il Portale di Titania.  
> \- Il mio obiettivo annuale e far _sopravvivere_ Noctis in ogni fanfiction.

Prompto poteva vantare una lunga collezione di  _ giorni da dimenticare _ , momenti durante i quali nulla sembrava andare per il verso giusto, arrivando talvolta anche a chiedersi il senso della sua esistenza in quel mondo. Tuttavia, nessuno di quei giorni sembrava poter anche solo avvicinarsi a quello che era accaduto in quelle ultime quarantotto ore.

Aveva atteso per dieci, lunghi anni il ritorno di Noctis. Aveva combattuto, stringendo i denti per non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla disperazione e dalla paura, e nonostante tutto neanche per un giorno era riuscito a illudersi di aver imparato a sopportare quell'assenza.

Era stato difficile e doloroso, ma non si era arreso. Ancora una volta aveva basato tutta la sua vita su quella di Noctis, facendo di tutto pur di poterlo incontrare di nuovo. Per quel motivo gli era sembrato quasi assurdo, se non impossibile, l’idea di accettare di perderlo ancora una volta… questa volta per sempre.

Aveva perso la speranza e la felicità in un solo attimo. Era arrivato addirittura a dirsi che non gli importava riportare il sole su tutta Eos, perché Noctis era la sua luce e non aveva bisogno d'altro per sopravvivere. Tuttavia Prompto sapeva di non essere un egoista, e quei pensieri erano talmente cattivi che non poté non sentirsi quasi male per averli anche solo elaborati. In qualche modo, alla fine, era riuscito a metterli a tacere insieme a tutti i suoi sentimenti, e senza poter impedire al tempo di scorrere non aveva potuto fare altro se non accompagnarlo a Insomnia, per l’ultima battaglia.

Era la cosa più giusta da fare, si era ripetuto più volte, quando però vide il corpo di Noctis sul trono, con la spada conficcata in petto, non poté non sentire la terra mancargli sotto i piedi.

Fu Gladio l’unico a riuscire a muoversi. Salì lentamente la lunga scalinata fino al trono e lì lo liberò con delicatezza. Lo prese in braccio con cura, portandolo poi indietro, fino a Ignis e Prompto, rimasti fermi.

Silenzioso, Gladio, lo adagiò con delicatezza per terra come per timore di fargli male. Mormorò qualcosa, forse diretto a Ignis, ma le sue parole non raggiunsero le orecchie di Prompto, le cui ginocchia erano crollate letteralmente sul pavimento, accanto al corpo di Noctis.

Le lacrime avevano iniziato a scorrere copiose sulle sue guance, al punto di impedirgli di mettere a fuoco il volto dell'altro. Sapeva che sarebbe successo, ma fino a quel momento non si era mai sentito veramente pronto ad affrontare tutto quello. Aveva sperato fosse solo un incubo, che la profezia fosse stata interpretata in modo sbagliato… ma la realtà era ben diversa.   
Tremante, allungò le mani per sfiorare il viso di Noctis. Lo accarezzò con la sola punta delle dita, mormorando un bassissimo:  _ «Noct» _ , che non ricevette alcuna risposta. Non fece nulla per trattenere i singhiozzi né per fermare le sue mani quando queste scesero dapprima sul collo del giovane uomo e infine sul petto, alla disperata ricerca di un segno di vita.

All’altezza del cuore di Noctis, Prompto si fermò. Avvertì sotto le dita un qualcosa di solido che, come animato di vita propria, scivolò subito fuori dall'interno della giacca solo dopo essere stato toccato dalla mano del giovane.

Era una statuetta color verde acqua, un po' rovinata dal tempo. Aveva un che di familiare, ma ancor prima di poterla associare a un qualche ricordo, questa iniziò a illuminarsi di una luce rosea e rassicurante.

Prompto allontanò le mani spaventato, emettendo un verso soffocato e sorpreso, che attirò immancabilmente l'attenzione di Ignis e Gladio, non solo su se stesso ma soprattutto su Noctis ormai avvolto, come in un abbraccio, da quella luce.

«Prompto? C'è qualche problema?», domandò Ignis, incapace di vedere ciò che stava accadendo.

«N-Noctis... sta succedendo qualcosa», rispose Gladio, senza nascondere un tono preoccupato e quasi agitato, «c'è una... strana luce ma non so che cosa significa... n-non...», arrivò quasi a balbettare, senza incapace di andare avanti, perché era impossibile sia per lui che per Prompto spiegare ciò che stava accadendo al loro compagno.

Non fecero neanche in tempo a riordinare le idee che, improvvisamente, alle loro orecchie giunsero dei colpi di tosse provenienti proprio da Noctis. Questo si mosse, sia per la tosse che per afferrare con le dita la statuetta rimasta ferma sul suo petto.

«C-Carbuncle...», lo sentirono esalare mentre, pian piano, riprendeva a respirare con naturalezza.

Sembrò rilassarsi dopo quel momento, e quando la luce iniziò a spegnersi lentamente, agli occhi di Prompto apparve il viso disteso ma quasi triste di Noctis, i cui occhi socchiusi fissavano un punto imprecisato del soffitto. Il petto si muoveva lentamente e le palpebre vibravano un poco ad ogni singolo battito.

«N-Noct?», mormorò Prompto, incerto, lasciandosi poi sfuggire verso di gioia e incredulità, quando l'altro reagì alla sua voce, voltandosi un poco verso di lui.

Non riuscì a resistere a quel punto, e si lanciò subito sopra Noctis, abbracciandolo e strappandogli un vago lamento di dolore.

«S-scusa!», rispose imbarazzato, allontanandosi leggermente per poterlo guardare ancora in viso. Gli prese il volto tra le mani, quasi senza pensarci, iniziando ad accarezzarlo come per assicurarsi che fosse per davvero  _ vivo _ .

La pelle di Noctis era calda, e sentì chiaramente i suoi muscoli tendersi mentre piegava le labbra in un sorriso tanto felice quanto confuso.

«È… tutto vero?», mormorò Prompto, più per se stesso, incapace di credere a quel miracolo che aveva, in un solo attimo, cambiato radicalmente non solo quelle quarantotto ore, nelle quali aveva sperato di scomparire dalla faccia di Eos insieme a Noctis, ma anche la sua intera esistenza.

«Che cosa significa?»

«Noctis è vivo?»

Le domande di Ignis e Gladio giunsero quasi all'unisono e la risposta dell'altro, non si fece attendere.

«Ehi… ragazzi…», li salutò, mentre Prompto lo aiutava a mettersi seduto.

«Ma… sentilo!  _ “Ehi ragazzi” _ dice!», esclamò Gladio. La sua voce era spezzata dalla commozione e l’emozione.

«Come… è possibile?», anche Ignis, inchinandosi accanto a Noctis, aveva assunto un tono incerto ma felice.

Il giovane uomo esitò per un momento.

«Credo che Carbuncle... mi abbia salvato», mormorò aprendo la mano per mostrare anche agli altri la statuetta, che sembrava ormai aver perso quel piacevole colore verde acqua che l’aveva caratterizzata fino a qualche minuto prima.

«Carbuncle?», ripeté Ignis, confuso.

Prompto aveva dei vaghi ricordi di Carbuncle perché Noctis, una volta, gli aveva parlato di uno strano sogno che aveva fatto quando era finito in coma, in seguito all'incidente con il Marilith. Era stato Carbuncle ad aiutarlo e proteggerlo, e da quel momento era diventato una sorta di portafortuna.

Tuttavia, per quanto avesse anche lui bisogno di spiegazioni, in quell’istante sembrò tutto passare in secondo piano. Perché Prompto si sentiva pervaso dalla felicità e quelle emozioni gli stavano quasi impedendo di ragionare correttamente.

Fuori dalla Cittadella il sole stava accarezzando tutta Eos, riportando gioia e speranza nei cuori di tutti i sopravvissuti, ma lì dentro stava rinascendo una luce diversa, che stava riportando in Prompto dei sentimenti che temeva di aver perduto per sempre, con il suo ingresso nella sala del trono.

Quei due giorni erano e sarebbero rimasti nel lungo elenco di quelli da dimenticare, ma se Prompto, all'inizio di quell'ultima battaglia, si era detto di non essere nessuno per privare Eos della luce... in quel momento si sentiva invece la persona più fortunata del mondo, per la prima volta in tutta la sua esistenza.

Aveva voglia di piangere e ridere al tempo stesso, di gridare e sussurrare tutta la sua felicità... perché finalmente anche lui poteva rivedere  _ la sua luce _ .


End file.
